We'll Show You
by Mystery Girl 911
Summary: Chandler is not a big fan of Christmas and h till now he's been able to keep it a secret but he accidently let's it slip out. The gang think Chandler's statement about, 'Christmas is just anexcuse to spend money on crap and that there's noting good about Christmas' is unfair and they decide to take the time to show him the true meanings of Christmas. For Sophie! xoxo
1. Oh No!

**Chapter 1: Oh No!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Friends.**

**A/N: **Hey! So this is my Christmas Story for friends. And it is dedicated for my good friend Sophie! I hope everyone enjoys it especially Sophie.

The Italics - The Narrator - ?

_Hello there, and welcome to our Christmas story, about six best friends, who will always be there for each other._

_Our story takes The Village, six days till Christmas Eve. Christmas cheer was very contagious in the city but one little boy, who was walking home from work, was not feeling it and that boy is Chandler Bing._

Chandler walked into his apartment to see Monica and Phoebe decorating the Christmas tree and Ross, Joey and Rachel help put everything else up. Chandler rolled his eyes and hung up his coat.

"Ugh Christmas." Chandler muttered under his breath and sat down on the couch putting on a fake cheery smile as he 'admired' the Christmas tree.

"What did you see honey?" Monica asked as she went over to the oven to take out her Christmas cookies.

"Oh I said 'Christmas….yayee!'" Chandler replied.

"Y'know he's lying." Phoebe told everyone and hung up a Christmas decoration on the tree.

"Really?" Rachel asked raising an eyebrow and started handing out hot chocolate to the gang. "What did he say then?" Chandler was just about to say another lie before Joey cut him off.

"Oh he lied!" Joey exclaimed and started doing a little dance. "You might be on the naughty list and then Santa won't come!"

Ross rolled his eyes. "Joey, Santa isn't…." Ross stopped as he saw Joey and Phoebe's innocent childlike eyes look up at him. Also all the hurt and angry when he found out came back to him. "Joey, Santa isn't going to come if Chandler keeps lying."

"I know. That's what I said." Joey told him.

"What did you really say Chandler?" Monica asked slapping Joey's hand away from the cookies. Chandler was about to tell her when Phoebe interrupted him.

"Oh he said 'Could Christmas _be_ any more awful?'" Phoebe said and Chandler looked at her.

"No I didn't." Chandler protested.

"I know you didn't but it sounds more like you." Phoebe replied and took a sip of her hot chocolate before adding. "More cream."

Monica got the can of whipped cream and topped up Phoebe's hot chocolate with cream. "Chandler I thought you liked Christmas."

"I do." Chandler replied shoving his hands in his pockets.

"Liar!" Phoebe said and pointed at him.

"Chandler! Santa isn't going to come!" Joey yelled shaking his best friends.

"Why don't you like Christmas Chandler?" Rachel asked softly. "We promise we won't judge."

"We promise!"

"Well I think Christmas is just an excuse to spend money on stupid things that nobody needs." Chandler replied.

"Hey! Hey! That's stupid." The gang all chanted.

"What happened to not judging?" Chandler asked.

"It's not judging. We just don't find that a fair statement." Ross replied and put a present under the Christmas tree. "Right guys?"

"Yeah." Rachel agreed. "Chandler we are going to spend the five next days, starting tomorrow, to show you Christmas is a lot more than that."

"Yup." The gang agreed.

"Oh no…." Chandler whispered and sat down again. "Well, you can try."

"First we need to get you into the Christmas spirit!" Monica announced and went over to the radio and turned it on. Jingle Bells Rock was playing. "So get of your lazy ass and get decorating!"

"Yeah come one Chandler!" They others said and got him off the couch. Chandler groaned and started helping.

_So the gang plan to help their friend, Chandler, out, but will they be able to do anything for this Christmas grouch? _

**A/N: **Please review and I'll try my best to update very soon!

Peace out ~ Mystery Girl 911


	2. The Ones You Love

**Chapter 2: The Ones You Love**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Friends.**

Thank you to FriendsTvFanfiction for reviewing!

_Welcome back to our Christmas Story. Last time we were here the gang found out something interesting about their good friend, Chandler Bing. The gang are now putting their plan into action._

Monica made breakfast in the kitchen as she waited for her husband to wake up. Chandler walked into the kitchen stumbling a little seeing that he wasn't entirely awake.

"Shouldn't you be at work?" Chandler asked and rubbed his eyes to see if Monica was really there.

"I took the day off." Monica admitted and sat a plate of breakfast down in front of him. "Remember?"

"Oh yeah." Chandler nodded and picked up his fork and knife. "The whole we'll change your mind extravaganza!"

"I thought we were calling it 'Operation: Bah, Humbug'." Monica said jokingly. "Chandler, Christmas is a time were you spend it with the ones you love family and friends. And you spend it with the ones you see every day and the ones you hardly ever see or talk too…"

"Yeah." Chandler said and scoffed loudly. "In fairy tales."

"Oh come on Chandler Muriel Bing! You have to look at this with an open mind!" Monica told him.

"You're right." Chandler agreed. "I'm sorry."

"It's ok." Monica admitted and she kissed his cheek. "Ok, now hurry up and get dressed."

* * *

"So…" Chandler started as he looked at Monica confused. They were sitting on their couch and Monica had a phone in her hand. "What are we doing?"

"You are going to call your Dad." Monica told him and she held out the phone for him to take.

"No, no, no, no, no! That is a bad – very bad idea." Chandler replied and Monica forced the phone in his hand.

"You haven't talked to him since our wedding." Monica said softly and gave him pleading eyes. "Six months is a long time and you promised to try harder to fix your relationship."

Chandler sighed. "I know." He took the phone of her and she smiled. The brunet dialled to number slowly. He heard someone pick up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hello D-d-dad?" Chandler replied.

"Chandler?" Charles/Helena asked. "Chandler, is that you?"

"Yes Dad it is."

"How are you?"

"Good and you?"

They spent about a good two hours on the phone talking and laughing.

"Ok Dad, Merry Christmas." Chandler said.

"And same to you Chandler." Charles/Helena replied.

"I'll call you soon, I promise." Chandler told him and they both knew it this time.

"Alright, bye." Charles/Helena said and they hung up.

"Well?" A female's voice asked from behind. Chandler turned around to see Monica standing there smiling. "How did it go?"

"Good." Chandler admitted and came closer to her. "And I have you to thank." Chandler said and hugged her tightly.

"See Christmas is a time to reconnect with the ones you love." The brunette told him and stood on her tippy toes to hold a sort of plant over their heads.

"Hmm I wonder what that could be…." Chandler mused looking up at it before looking back down at his wife.

"Oh just shut up and kiss me under the mistletoe." Monica told him.

Chandler gently pressed his lips against Monica's and they shared a sweet and deep kiss.

* * *

Joey held a hockey stick with mistletoe tied around the blade of the stick. Chandler, Rachel and Ross stood behind him. Joey was standing in front of the elevator of his building.

The Italian turned his head back to his friends. "I wonder who is going to be the lucky lady."

The elevator opened revealing a bunch of a bunch of women around his age. They all saw the mistletoe and started to shriek. "Mistletoe!"

"Oh no!" Joey screamed as the group pulled him into the elevator and they all started to attack him as they all replied to get their kiss. The elevator door shut and they three friends exchanged glances.

"So do we just wait?" Ross asked.

"Or we could just go back to the apartment." Chandler suggested.

"Yeah." Ross and Rachel agreed and they headed back to the apartment.

* * *

The whole gang except Joey were in Monica and Chandler's apartment when the door opened. Joey stood in the doorway holding a snapped in half hockey sick and his face was covered in red lipstick. They all looked at him shocked.

"Mistletoe." Joey smiled and pointed to it, his smile faded away. "BAAAAAD!" He then fell on the floor in exhaust.

_So Chandler got back in contact with his Dad but will he still deem that Christmas is bad?_

**A/N: **Hey guys! What did you think? I know that Joey thing at the end had nothing really to do with the story but at the end of an episode they always have a funny bit. So I'll try to have one of those in each chapter! Also I got the idea with Joey and the mistletoe from a Big Time Rush episode. Please review and I'll try to update soon.

Peace out ~ Mystery Girl 911


	3. The Christmas Skull

**Chapter 3: The Christmas Skull**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Friends or the characters.

**Thank you to:** FriendsTvFiction, Bnoelled1519 and PrincessConsuelaBnmk for reviewing! It means so much to me!

_Oh hello again and welcome back. _It's _Phoebe's turn to changed Chandler's mind, he probably doesn't know that people die at this seasonally time._

Phoebe walked into Monica and Chandler's apartment wearing a Christmas jumper that was lit up and a halo. She was also carrying a bag. Chandler walked out of his bedroom and looked Phoebe up and down.

"Why if it isn't the Ghost of bad Christmas outfits." Chandler said jokingly shoving his hands in his pockets while Phoebe laughed.

"Funny boy, huh?" Phoebe asked and Chandler smiled and nodded. "Sit down!"

Chandler did what he was told as he was slightly frightened of Phoebe. The blonde walked over and sat down beside him setting the bag on the table.

"What's in the bag?" Chandler asked pointing to the brown paper bag.

Phoebe took the bag off the table and she took out a skull making Chandler scream in terror and jump behind the couch. The brunet looked up from the couch.

"W-What is t-th-that?" Chandler asked shakily and Phoebe rolled her eyes as if what she was holding was known by everybody.

"It's the Christmas skull, duh!" The blonde replied as she held it up to his face.

"Okay." The funny guy replied and he pushed the skull away from his face. He jumped back to the other side of the couch and sat down. "I think you got two holidays mixed up there Pheebs."

"Nuh-uh!" Phoebe protested and placed the skull in her lap. "My mom used to leave it on the table at Christmas; to remind us that even though its Christmas people still die."

It was a certain way that Phoebe spoke and a glint in her eye that made Chandler say, "D-Do you think it was a sign?"

The blonde raised her head to look at Chandler, there was a single tear running down her cheek. This was the first time Chandler, or anyone of her friends for that matter, had seen her cry over her Mother. Chandler gently wiped the tear away.

"T-Tell m-me about i-it." The brunet said slowly in the most comforting tone he could muster.

"I'm supposed to be helping you…." Phoebe trailed off.

"Talking helps you, listening helps me." Chandler whispered softly.

The blonde sniffed and pushed her blonde locks behind her ears before looking her friend straight in the eye. "I was thirteen and it was Christmas Eve morning Ursula and I…."

* * *

_Phoebe and Ursula Buffay began to run down the stairs on Christmas Eve morning to see the first snowfall of winter. The twins began to playfully push and shove each other as they ran down. _

_"Race you!" Ursula told her younger sister and they ran faster._

_The two had great fun in the snow playing. The built a snow family, the made snow angels, they threw snowballs and made snow forts. After while the two decided to go inside to watch some TV._

_They entered their house and as they turned the corner Ursula ran into the living room while Phoebe stopped immediately in her tracks. She stared wide eyed at the scene in front of her and her mouth made a perfect o shape. Her lip began to tremble and so did her body, the blonde felt like she was going to vomit._

_Ursula stuck her head out of the living room door to see Phoebe just standing there, almost like she was frozen. The curious blonde made her way over to her sister and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Phoebe, what's wrong?"_

_Phoebe couldn't find her voice and the lump that was forming in her throat didn't help, she slowly lifted her arm and pointed into the kitchen. The older twin felt an unexpected pain in her stomach and said a silent prayer in hope that everything would be ok; she slowly turned her head and gasped._

_For the Buffay twins it felt like the world at stopped turning. Tears began to prick at their eyes._

_"I-Is s-s-he d-d-d-d." Ursula couldn't find herself to say the word and looked at her younger sister and hoped she knew what she meant._

_"I-I d-don't kno-o-w." __She whispered in reply and the twins slowly walked over to the woman lying on the floor beside an open oven. Ursula closed it as Phoebe checked on their mother._

_The woman on the floor had beautiful brown hair that curled at the end and her brown ringlets matched perfectly to her pale skin. Her eyes were closed but if you saw them open you would see big brown eyes that would glimmer in light and when she smiled. They hid her past well._

_Phoebe began to check for a pulse but she couldn't find one so she asked Ursula to help her find it but it wasn't very successful. The two began to weep uncontrollably which woke up their stepdad. He walked in sleepily to the kitchen rubbing his eyes and yawning._

_He was tall and skinny, he had a full head of brown hair and he had hazel eyes._

_"What's going on here?" He asked before removing his hands from his eyes. He gasped loudly and collapsed to his knees beside his wife's body and where his stepdaughters were._

_"Dad, M-mom is-s-s g-g-go-on-e." Phoebe informed him._

* * *

"Our stepdad called the cops and the hospital and the cops arrested him cause they thought he murdered her because they didn't find a note. Stupid Ursula! I grab the Christmas Skull of the table and Ursula and I took off." Phoebe told Chandler. "I forgot to take my mom's bracelet which she wore every day. It would have been like she'd always be with me."

The brunet worked up the courage to give his friend advice even though Monica's voice rang in his head telling him not too. "Y'know what they say." Chandler began and placed a hand on Phoebe's knee. "If you love someone set them free."

Phoebe nodded her head in response; a small smile crept across her face. "Did I change your mind about Christmas?"

"Nope." Chandler replied popping his p. "I still think it's just about spending money on crap."

"Ugh! You're impossible!" Phoebe told him and slapped his shoulder. "You just wait till Ross gets hold of you tomorrow!"

"Ooooh I'm so scared." The brunet replied in a blunt tone.

* * *

"So Ben, this is the Christmas Skull." Phoebe told the eight year old. They were in Monica's and Chandler's apartment with Monica, Ross and Rachel. Phoebe held the skull out to Ben. "It's to remind us even though it's Christmas people still die."

Ben scrunched up his face adorably in a confused expression. "What?"

Ross and Monica exchange looks and Rachel folds her arms and smirks.

"I did tell you to take this Christmas to teach Ben about Phoebe." Rachel told him.

"Yeah, you so should have." Monica agreed and let out a small giggle when she saw her brother hang his head.

_So Chandler learnt about a part in his weird friend's past but he still think that Christmas is daft. Will Ross, Rachel and Joey de-screw this modern day Scrooge?_

**A/N: **Hey guys! It's nearly Christmas! Woohoo! I can't wait, my parents are getting me 'Scene it? Friends DVD Board Game'! What are you guys getting for Christmas? Anyways I hope you're enjoying the story so far! Please review and I'll try to update soon.

Merry Christmas ~ Mystery Girl 911


	4. Happiness

**Chapter 4: Happiness **

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Friends.

**A/N: **This chapter isn't the best! I'm a little bit sick and my mind is all over the place. And I feel really bad that I haven't updated this since last year!

**Thank you **FriendsTvFiction and imchandlerbing **for reviewing!**

_Hello there, long time no see. You are probably wondering what is going on with the gang in NYC. Let's take a look, shall we?_

_Chandler is crossing the road to his bud's, Ross, apartment. Will Ross become Red Ross and teach the funny guy some sense?_

Chandler knocked on the door of Ross and Rachel's apartment before he shoved his hands in his jacket pockets and focused on a square of carpet. He heard the door open and he raised his head to see Ross in a ridiculously ugly Christmas jumper making the funny guy laugh out loud.

"What are you wearing?" The brunet asked and made his way into the apartment.

"What? This?" Ross said and tugged on the hem of the ugly jumper.

"Yeah, at least Phoebe's one wasn't ugly." Chandler admitted and sat down on the couch.

"My Nana knitted me this!" The smart man pointed out trying to turn into Red Ross.

"Oh, well, it's lovely…." Chandler said quietly. "Wait! Aren't you Jewish?"

"_Part_ Jewish." Ross corrected him and shrugged his shoulders. "And so is Mon, why?"

"Why do you celebrate Christmas and Hanukkah?" The funny man asked. "Is it because you like presents?! And food?! And crap?!"

"Huh, no. It's because I'm only half Jewish and half Christian." Ross replied and sat down on the couch. "And Christmas isn't about that, it's about being with family and making them happy."

"Yeah, well…..prove it!" Chandler said and sprung out of his seat and pointed at Ross.

"Ok remember last Christmas?" The smart man asked and patted the couch indicating for Chandler to sit.

"Yes." The brunet nodded and sat down beside his friend. "Why?"

"Remember how I searched store from store just to find that Santa costume for Ben? And I had to make do with the Holiday Armadillo?" Ross asked.

"Uh-huh." Chandler said dragging the word out.

"Well that was to make my son happy at Christmas." The smart man told his friend. "Because Christmas is a time were you make the people you love happy."

"Yeah?" The brunet mused scratching the back of his neck awkwardly.

"Do you believe that Christmas isn't all about money?" Ross asked.

"Yeah." Chandler said with a sigh. He was trying to see the 'good' side of Christmas. He knew there was one; his friends wouldn't spend so much of their time trying to show him if there wasn't. "I'm sorry."

"It's ok." Ross replied placing a hand on Chandler's shoulder. "Rachel will get ya though."

"Yeah, Miss I Exchange Everything I Get." The funny man joked.

* * *

The whole gang except Joey were at Monica's and Chandler's apartment watching TV when the door opened revealing Joey dressed as Superman.

"Hello citizens- hey where's Santa, The Holiday Armadillo and Ben?" Joey asked looking at the gang with a confused expression.

"Joe, I don't have Ben for Christmas this year." Ross told the actor.

"What? You owe me hundred bucks!" Joey said going over to the fridge.

"How?!" Ross asked.

"It costs 20 dollars an hour to rent this bad boy." Joey told them and they all gasped.

"You've had that thing for five hours?" Rachel questioned. "Where did you wear it?"

"I may have gone to Central Park and went on the swings…." Joey whispered and grabbed a beer.

"Oh Joey…."

**A/N: **Heeeeyyy Guuuuyyys! The next chapters will hopefully be better and longer! Please review!

Peace out ~ Mystery Girl 911


	5. Miss I Exchange Everything I Get

**Chapter 5: Miss I Exchange Everything I Get**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Friends.

**A/N: **It's been awhile….but here's a chapter!

**Thanks **imchandlerbing **and** FriendsTvFiction **for reviewing!**

* * *

_Hello there. It's been a while but it's still Christmas time in NY. Come along now, there is only two friends left to fix Chandler's Christmas sadness._

"Hello." Chandler said as he walked into Joey and Rachel's apartment to see Rachel sitting on one of the bar stools while drinking a cup of coffee.

"Hey Chandler. Want some coffee?" The copper haired girl asked and watched Chandler nod in response.

She poured him a cup and told him to sit down; he did as he was told. Rachel went into her room and back carrying a pink square shaped box with _Momma's Little Bakery _written on it. Chandler smiled brightly when she set it down on the counter. It may have been expensive but it was worth it to see the smile on his face.

"Wow…" Chandler said looking at the pink box with wide eyes.

"It's for us." Rachel told him and handed him a fork before she took the cheesecake out of the box.

"Oh my God! We haven't eaten one in ages!" The funny guy exclaimed licking his lips as he looked at the delicious looking cheesecake. "Ever since Mrs Braverman stopped ordering them I haven't even seen the pink box."

"Hmm maybe we should give this one to her." Rachel suggested before Chandler was about to take a forkful of the cake.

"Huh? Why?"

"Because Chandler, we ate a lot of her cheesecakes last year and its coming up to Christmas!" The girl explained putting the cake into the box. She looked art Chandler after she had the cheesecake all boxed up.

"Fine." Chandler mumbled and pouted like a little five year old.

The copper haired woman sighed softly. "It's a nice gesture."

* * *

Chandler and Rachel walked quietly along the hallway of the second floor. Chandler was carrying the box that held the cheesecake, careful not to drop it. The copper haired woman knocked on door 14 and Chandler stood by her side.

A woman in her fifties answered the door. She had bright blue eyes a greying red hair. "Yes?"

"Hi Mrs Braverman." Rachel said softly as she gave Chandler an encouraging nudge.

"Um this is for you." The brunet replied and approached the woman slowly, glancing back at his friend before continuing forward. "Merry Christmas."

"Well, thank you." Mrs Braverman said smiling brightly at the kindness the two young adults had shown. She accepted the box from Chandler. "Merry Christmas."

* * *

"So Chandler did I cure your Christmas blues?" Rachel asked as she picked up her cup of coffee.

The two were sitting in their usual place in Central Perk. They had just gotten back from Mrs Braverman and Chandler was being uncharacteristically quiet.

"No." Chandler replied chugged back his hot chocolate.

"What?!" The copper haired woman exclaimed placing her coffee mug on the table before turning to the side to look at Chandler. "Christmas is about being nice and giving!"

"Well it's kind of hard to take advice from someone who says one thing and does another." Chandler retorted rolling his eyes. "Miss I Exchange Everything I Get!"

"Grab your coat and come with me." Rachel said curtly getting up off her seat and getting her jacket and purse. She walked over to the door and stopped to look back to see if Chandler was going to follow.

The brunet looked at her stunned before he grabbed his coat and followed her. They walked the cold streets of Manhattan at a swift pace. It was lightly snowing which made Chandler look up at the sky in awe, but it also amazed him at how the sidewalk wasn't piled with snow. He felt Rachel's hand yank his arm and she led him into a tall building.

When they got inside the front door Chandler started to dust the snow of his shoulders and smile as he felt warmth reach his body. He looked around and took note of his surroundings. They were in Ralph Lauren.

"Rach what are we doing here?" Chandler asked out of confusion.

"You'll see." Rachel replied and they moved briskly through the crowd of last minute Christmas shoppers.

The copper haired woman brought to the end of the store where the checkout was. They queued up in line and in a minute later they walked up to a cashier who had brown hair and green eyes.

"Oh hi Rachel." The cashier said cheerily and smiled brightly at the two friends.

"Hi Shannon. Can you tell my friend Chandler-" She motioned to the man who was standing beside her. "What I did with that backpack a few months ago?"

The woman known as Shannon nodded. "You exchanged it, you got a credit note and then you bought clothes for young boys and girls which you donated to charity."

"Thank you Shannon." Rachel replied happily before whisking Chandler out of the checkout.

"Wow Rach." Chandler said sheepishly and looked at her with soft eyes. "I didn't know. I'm sorry we all make fun of you because you exchange everything you get."

"Oh that's ok." She told him and gave him reassuring smile. "The stuff I don't need I exchange and give back to the needy. And because you don't know the true meanings of Christmas-"

"_Meanings_? You mean there's more than one?" The funny guy questioned with wide eyes.

"Yup." Rachel nodded. "Anyways… Because you don't know the true meanings of Christmas, there's one. Giving."

"Hmm." Chandler mused before something snapped in his mind but decided not to say anything about it. "I bought a cheesecake from Momma's Little Bakery. Wanna go?"

Rachel sighed. "Yeah."

* * *

Rachel and Chandler practically skipped excitedly down the halls of their apartment building to apartment 20. Chandler quickly opened the door but what they saw shocked them.

Monica, Phoebe, Ross and Joey were sitting around the table with forks in their hands, empty plates right in front of them and an empty cake box in the centre of the table.

"Best. Cheesecake. EVER!" They all cheered as they slouched down in their chairs.

_So Chandler's caving into Rachel's Christmas power but how will Joey show his friend the true meaning in Christmas? Yes it didn't rhyme but Christmas Eve night is coming up soon and I'm busy! _

* * *

**A/N: **Cranky narrator. Guess who he is! Anyways I liked this chapter. What did you guys think?

Review! :D

Peace out ~ Mystery Girl 911


	6. Joey The Elf

**Chapter 6: Joey the Elf**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Friends!

**A/N: **Another chapter for you guys! Enjoy :)

**Thanks to **FriendsTvFiction, imchandlerbing** and **Prof-the F.R.I.E.N.D.S fanatic **for taking the extra time to review!**

* * *

_Hello there. How are you all? It's the day before Christmas Eve and all is well. But there's no time for chat as Joey has a plan for our little Christmas brat…well…at least it rhymed! I'm getting way too old for this._

"Well that's all our Christmas presents wrapped." Monica said as she skipped happily into the kitchen where Chandler was eating pancakes. "And I only got two paper cuts this year!" She added but she was still smiling and glowing with happiness.

"You sure do like wrapping presents, honey." Chandler admitted looking at the presents that were beautifully wrapped with lovely wrapping paper and ribbons and bows to top it off.

"I sure do!" she replied cheerily before they shared a sweet kiss.

Chandler looked up at the time and sighed. Joey was supposed to be her right now to change his mind about Christmas. Well, Chandler changed his mind about it yesterday but he still wanted to give Joey his turn. He was kind of intrigued to see what Joey would do.

Speaking of the devil, Joey walked making a small chuckle escape Chandler's and Monica's lips when they saw him. Joey was wearing a bright smile and he was dressed form head to toe like an elf at Santa's workshop.

"I got a job!" Joey said cheerily as he pointed to his costume.

"Oh let me guess! Let me guess!" Chandler replied, saying it in a way that only he could do. "You got a job as a prostitute."

Joey's childlike smile turned into a serious expression and he folded his arms looking at Chandler. "Chandler, you can't joke about that."

"Sorry Joe, you're right." He replied nodding his head.

"What's your job Joey?" Monica asked raising an eyebrow and she took a seat at the circular table that seated four.

"Well," Joey began and pulled out a chair for himself before sitting down. "I get to work at Santa's workshop today. Two of their elves pulled out."

"Who's going to be the other elf?" Chandler asked taking a mouthful of his coffee.

Joey turned his head to look at his friend, a devilish smirk played on his lips. "You."

"No." Chandler said quickly and bluntly.

"Why not Chandler?!" The actor whined and gave a small pout. "It's for the kids!"

Chandler sighed deeply and scratched his head before looking back at Joey who was doing his puppy dog face. He bit his lip.

/

"We look stupid." Chandler told Joey, who was smiling and waving at the kids who were waiting excitedly outside Santa's ghetto. He looked down at their elf suits once again before looking back at Joey.

"Stop complaining." Joey remarked placing a hand on his friend's shoulder. "And smile, you're scaring the kids."

Chandler turned his scowl into a small smile and looked at his friend. "There, how's that?"

"Much better, Grinch." Joey replied making Chandler roll his eyes but still keep his smile.

A little girl around five with her mother walked up to them. She had blonde curly locks and brown eyes. The two elves smiled and looked down at her. Joey nudged Chandler meaning for him to talk force.

"Hi sweetheart, what's your name?" Chandler asked softly watching the little girl's face light up.

"My name's Sandy." She said brightly while smiling.

"That's a lovely name." Joey told her making her smile grew even wider if it was possible. "Say Sandy, have you been a very good girl this year."

"Yes!" Sandy replied quickly, nodding her head.

"Well, then you'll have to see Santa Claus won't you?" Chandler asked using his hand to point to the little workshop behind him. Sandy nodded and her mother brought her.

Joey looked at the mother and smiled his charming smile. "How you-"

Chandler quickly covered the Italian's mouth so he wouldn't offend the mother with his well-known pick up line.

Chandler and Joey spent the next few hours taking picture, giving out candy and presents and most importantly making all the kids come the mall smile. Chandler had to admit that he enjoyed it and the elf costume didn't really bother him anymore.

Chandler and Joey went to the room at the back where all the elves went at the end of work to change into their normal clothes. Seeing that he drank a little too much soda, the actor went to the bathroom leaving Chandler.

The guy who played Santa walked into the room making Chandler turn his head. _Wow, realistic Santa_, Chandler thought to himself before pulling his sweater over his head.

"Chandler, right?" Chandler turned around to see the guy who played Santa Claus with his hand extended.

"Yeah." The funny guy said and shook the Santa's hand. "And your?"

"Nick." He replied. "Nice too meet you."

"Same to you."

"Chaaaandler!" Joey said whisking past his friend. "Angry elf lady!"

Chandler looked to his left to see a pretty lady that was one of the elves that Joey must have hit on looking really angry. He grabbed their stuff quickly before he and Joey ran out of the room followed by the elf lady.

* * *

**A/N: **Hope you enjoyed this! Only one more chapter to go. Don't forget to review ;)

Peace out ~ Mystery Girl 911


	7. The Best Christmas Gifts

**Chapter 7: The Best Christmas Gifts**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Friends.**

**A/N: **Last chapter guys! Enjoy lovelies!

* * *

_Hello everybody and Merry Christmas! Back in NYC our six friends are ready to party!_

Monica wrapped her arms Chandler's neck and smiled happily. All their friends and family were at their apartment for their annual Christmas Eve party. The party was in full swing and everyone was having a good time, except Fun Bobby.

"I'm so happy you love Christmas." Monica admitted happily as she rested her head on her husband's shoulder.

Chandler smiled. "Me too!" Something came to Chandler's mind and he raised an eyebrow. "Why did you guys try to make me change my mind about Christmas?"

Monica pulled back a little so she could look Chandler in the eyes. "Cause when someone you love doesn't see the good in something; you have to try your best to make sure they do." She said softly watching his blue eyes twinkle. "And I'm always right!"

"Yes you are." He replied and kissed her gently making a smile appear on his face.

"I know!" The raven haired girl said in her own special way.

* * *

"Wow, more trash." Rachel said eyes widening as she threw it into her black trash bag. The party was over and the gang where cleaning apartment 20 for Santa who was coming to Phoebe, Joey and Emma.

"It never ends!" Phoebe groaned throwing her trash bag down in defeat.

Monica who was beaming as she cleaned her apartment spoke, "This is the best Christmas eve ever!"

"Ok, no more eggnog for you." Ross told her as he placed a sleeping months old Emma in her cot.

Monica just smiled as she went to open the door that just knocked. She opened it and was about to say hello but no one was there. She furrowed her eyebrows in confusion before looking down at the ground to see a sack.

The brunette shrugged and dragged the heavy sack into the kitchen. She looked at the label that said _To Chandler, Monica, Phoebe, Rachel, Ross, Joey and Emma. Merry Christmas._

"What you got there?" Chandler asked and the whole gang gathered around Monica and the mysterious sack.

"I think its presents for us." Monica said in confusion as she raised her gaze to look at her friends.

Joey bit his lip and scratched his head curiously. "Open it."

Monica nodded and handed out the gifts to everyone. They all looked at the gifts curiously, exchanging looks for who should open theirs first.

"I'll go." Monica said finally as she looked at the quite big box. She hurriedly ripped the wrapping paper off and it revealed an easy bake oven which was like the one she had when she was little. "Oh my God! It's like the one I had when I was little."

Phoebe decided to go next. She looked at the envelope that looked a few years old and she ran her finger tips over the envelope before opening. She gasped when she pulled out a letter and recognised the familiar hand writing.

"It's my Mom's suicide note." The blonde shrieked but she was so shocked.

"No way!" The others replied and ran over to her.

After the commotion of Phoebe's gift calmed down Ross decided to go next. He slowly unwrapped the small cuboid shaped box revealing a G.I. Joe. "G.I. Joe! Yayee!"

Rachel felt a surge of excitement run through her body and she tore the wrapping paper of her present. It was a flat square velvet box. She slowly opened it revealing a beautiful necklace that had rubies on it.

"It's gorgeous!" She admitted taking it out of the box smiling.

Joey opened his and smiled widely as he held up his present. "Five of Al Pachino's movies! Oh and three coupons for Dominos!"

"Chandler, it's your turn." Phoebe announced and the other gang members faced Chandler.

Chandler nodded and opened his present slowly bit excitedly. He smiled widely and started jumping up and down. "Over 1,000 jokes book!"

"What's Emma's gift Rach?" Monica asked watching her friend open her daughter's present.

"Little pink booties!" Rachel shrieked holding up the pink little booties that were really cute and in style. There was chorus of awws.

* * *

When Chandler woke up he yawned sleepily before rolling over to where his wife sleeps to wrap his arms around her. His eyes instantly popped opened when there was no warm body lying next to them. He raised an eyebrow before jumping out of bed and putting on his slippers. Chandler walked towards the doorway of their room and sitting room to see Monica walk out of the bathroom smiling.

"Want one of your Christmas presents now?" She asked teasingly, making her way over to her husband.

Chandler smiled and nodded happily. Monica held out her hand revealing something wrapped in tissue paper. Raising an eyebrow, Chandler unwrapped the tissue paper revealing a pregnancy test. A positive pregnancy test. Chandler gasped before looking up at Monica who was beaming.

"You're pregnant?" He asked just to clarify. She nodded happily making him smile too but the smile soon faded when he realised he was holding the end of the stick his wife peed on and he dropped it. "This is great!"

Chandler kissed her passionately before running over to the kitchen to wash his hands.

* * *

All the gang was over in Monica's and Chandler's unwrapping their gifts Santa had left them and the presents they got each other before they ate their Christmas feast.

"Chandler and me have another surprise!" Monica said excitedly making everyone cock up their heads from their gifts.

"Actually Mon, it's Chandler and I." Ross corrected making Monica and everyone glare at him.

"Anyway-" Monica was interrupted by Phoebe, who screamed,

"Oh my God! You're pregnant."

"Yes!" Monica replied happily and everyone shrieked and hugged Monica and Chandler.

Chandler smiled, he was spending the day with the ones he loved dearly and he was actually enjoying Christmas. This was his best Christmas ever.

_So Chandler changed his mind about our Christmas holiday, which makes everyone including me happily. Yours truly Nick aka Santa Claus._

* * *

**A/N: **I hope you guys enjoyed this story! Especially FriendsTvFiction! This was her Christmas present. Remember to review! ;)

Peace out ~ Mystery Girl 911


End file.
